Con la TARDIS por Disney
by MakeUpSmile
Summary: El 9th doctor, el último Señor del Tiempo, ha salvado a un bebé de uno de los mayores genocidios conocido en la historia de la Tierra por un motivo egoísta, y por ello debe abandonar al bebé hasta que crezca lo suficiente, hasta que madure, hasta que se convierta en una gran mujer (Doctor/Lector).
1. Prólogo: Un lugar seguro

El Doctor mira el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que ha parado por fin de llorar, unos ojos incluso más preciosos que los cielos de Gallifrey, unos ojos que le prometen un futuro que nunca antes se ha atrevido a soñar... hasta que los descubrió. A aquella variante de la especie humana en aquel recóndito planeta Tierra casi en el límite de la Vía Láctea... y ahora debe abandonar a su pequeña esperanza, al menos hasta que crezca lo suficiente como para poder acompañarlo en sus viajes.

\- Estamos en Tatooine, preciosa - acaricia suavemente la mejilla sonrosada.- No es el mejor planeta del mundo para los humanos. Aquí sois esclavos, pero sobrevivís. Como siempre.

Aún no amanecía en aquel desértico planeta y sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Se cubrió con la túnica lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara oculto y a la pequeña no le llegara aquel frío seco. Poco tuvo que andar para llegar hasta las colonias donde se alojan los humanos.

\- Me cautiva vuestra capacidad de supervivencia. Da igual a qué peligro os enfrentéis siempre encontráis la manera de vivir y nunca extinguiros. Sois fantásticos, pequeña, fantásticos.

Por fin llegó hasta la puerta indicada y tocó suavemente, minutos después una tímida mujer se dejó ver por la pequeña rendija.

\- ¿Shmi Skywalker? - preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Es...

\- Lo siento. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. En realidad, ya debería estar de camino - le duele, le duele más que cualquier otra cosa que ha hecho, pensar en que debe abandonar a esa pequeña.- Necesito que la cuides - le muestra el pequeño bulto entre sus manos y la mujer abre por fin la puerta, enternecida.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido?

\- De un planeta que ha muerto junto con toda su raza.

\- ¿Toda su...? Pero es... parece...

\- Humana sí, en lo esencial - sonríe mientras deja que Shmi coja al bebé.- Volveré por ella, dentro de 20 años, cuando su crecimiento se haya detenido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con...?

\- Lo notarás. A medida que vaya creciendo, lo notarás - se da la vuelta para irse con un gran dolor en el pecho, sabe que está dejando atrás algo demasiado importante, pero no es... permanente. O al menos eso se repite para consolarse.

La pequeña ha vuelto a llorar de manera estruendosa mientras señala al Doctor con sus pequeños bracitos.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se llama?

\- No lo sé.

Y decide echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas antes de arrepentirse de la decisión que ha tomado con tantas dificultades. Corrió y corrió y siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo a salvo dentro de su inseparable y leal TARDIS. Cerró con fuerza y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo. Enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas ya que no podía dejar de pensar, dejar de intentar trazar la manera más segura de...

\- Oh, pero no es posible. ¿Verdad, vieja amiga?

Las luces de la TARDIS parpadean levemente a modo de respuesta.

\- No podemos saltar en la línea temporal de una persona, una de las primeras leyes fundamentales de este modo de vida - una risa amarga escapa de su garganta.- Esta es la prueba final, ¿verdad? - otro parpadeo.- Esto decidirá si realmente ella puede ofrecerme un futuro. Si realmente vuelvo a ella, ella realmente es... mi destino.

Y el sonido de la TARDIS desmaterializándose se pierde en el viento del desierto de Tatooine.

Continuará...


	2. El tiempo es un suspiro

Para los habitantes de Tatooine no es extraño ver por las tiendas del mercado a la insólita joven que llegó una noche, en medio de una lluvia de estrellas, hasta la puerta de Shmi Skywalker. A pesar de los años que han pasado, no hay ni uno solo que se acostumbre a la belleza que la caracteriza. Totalmente convencidos de que no puede existir ser más puro en el universo.

\- ¡Shmi, si me vendes a la criatura te regalaré tu libertad y la de tu hijo!

Por eso mismo, todos querían obtenerla, todos necesitaban poseerla. Watto el primero de todos, por supuesto. Shmi se había pasado 23 años alejándolo de ***.

\- Ya te he dicho que no - la mujer se cruza de hombros, protegiendo a la muchacha con su cuerpo.

\- Shmi, no es necesario - intenta detenerla tomándola de la mano.

\- No puedes seguir manteniéndola y lo sabes.

\- Falta poco para que el viajero de las estrellas venga a buscarla y dudo mucho que le guste saber que has intentado ponerle un dedo encima a su ser más preciado.

\- Ese viajero no existe - masculla la mosca, molesto.- Ven, querida, conmigo tendrás un hogar seguro.

\- ¡Watto! - Shmi lo regaña, toma a *** de la mano y se alejan junto con Anakin de la tienda.

\- ¡Vendrás a mí pidiendo que te libre de ella! ¡Ya lo verás!

*** mira a su cuidadora pensativa. Se ha pasado toda la vida escuchando cómo llegó a aquel planeta y sobre el hombre que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, la abandonó. No era capaz de entender cómo Shmi estaba tan segura de que él volvería a por ella.

\- No podía cuidarte, cariño - solía decir para tranquilizarla.- No me imagino a ese pedazo de hombre dándote el biberón... - luego negaba con la cabeza y reía.

Entonces, ¿él vendría a por ella? Shmi le contó en su 20º cumpleaños que lo mas probable era que apareciera, pero no lo hizo y ya han pasado tres años más desde entonces.

Era prácticamente una mujer, podía decidir qué hacer con su vida y, al parecer, ninguno de sus conocidos ha pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no quiera irse de Tatooine, que no quiera que el misterioso viajero venga a por ella... tal vez, porque, en el fondo de su corazón, ella tampoco lo cree.

Con Anakin tirando de su mano para llamar su atención, *** dirige su mirada hacia el enorme desierto donde comienza a agitarse una tormenta de arena y en la que se pierde un sonido similar a un gemido lastimero.

Continuará...


End file.
